


Hands

by TheFairysPath (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)



Series: The Path I Took (WWTDP 2018) [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Gentle Sex, POV First Person, Smut, Spooning, fucking from behind, my lesbians are always so into breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/TheFairysPath
Summary: Cana comes home and joins Juvia for a nap. Spooning turns into touching, slow and fully in the moment.(Fic #3 forWhen We Take Different PathsWLW week.)





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt = hands + Juvia.
> 
> It's me, did you really think it wouldn't be smut with a prompt like that? ^_~ Enjoy some present-tense first-person sexiness.

Cana likes to be the big spoon.

I think about this as I hear the door open and Cana call softly, "Juvia."

I make a small sound, hearing Cana close the door and trundle back toward the bedroom. I'm curled on the bed, happy in my doze. A ting and a clunk announce her taking off belt and shoes, and the bed dips as she slides in behind me. A second later her knees crook up against mine and an arm slides loose about my waist.

"Hey, love," she whispers.

"Mm," I hum.

She readjusts and lets out a contented sigh.

"Work was long," she says. "I'm just gonna lie here with you."

"I'm good with that."

Her breath whispers across my ear and I hear her settle, feel that trickling calm. I close my eyes: the light is golden and the room just that perfect level of warm.

Cana's lips press against the back of my neck, just behind my ear, slowly and without demand. A finger combs against my scalp and plays with my curls, and I fall into a placid restfulness. I could lie here forever in her arms, feeling her breath, hearing her shift as she touches me gently and lovingly to let me know she's here.

As she kisses the nape of my neck, I smile.

"You're going to put me to sleep," I say.

"Then do," she murmurs. "Relax…"

Her breasts are against my back, her thighs soft and warm against mine. I melt into the bed. I am perfectly alive.

She finishes with my hair and her hand dips across my stomach, fingers against my warmth, sliding back and forth across the smooth rounds and ridges. I lean into it, tilting my head back. Those fingers on my belly go beneath my shirt and travel up and down. I can feel the graze of skin, the gooseflesh at her touch.

There's an excitement curling, hooking something deep inside me. The contented kind: I'm don't feel the need to do anything about it, basking in how her touch makes me feel.

The pleasure that slips through me like a quiet pool satisfies me.

Cana's hand slides up my abdomen, pushing my shirt up with it. Over my ribs, feeling across each one as she goes. The progress is so slow I can't breathe, breath sighing out of me with longing.

She reaches the bottom of my breast and slides along it, following the curved weight in a long, slow arc. I expect her to go higher, but the pad of her thumb simply follows that path, back and forth, back and forth along the edge of my breast.

The air is caught in my throat now. I'm afraid to move, to break this delicate moment. I want more, but if I move into the touch and admit my need, that will feel like I have to be active, like I must participate rather than simply enjoy her touch. But I know that this is okay—soaking in the sensations, wholly consumed by what my body feels as she loves me.

So I wait on her, moving down toward her hand as subtly as I can.

As she continues to pet my breast, there's a rustle. At first, I think she's shifting behind me. I don't realize what she's doing until a draft blows up my thighs and I feel my skirt scrunched up toward my hips.

I stopped wearing undergarments long ago, finding them annoying, and so I've felt the slick accumulating between my thighs for some time. But Cana gives a little groan when her hand fits between my legs and slides through the moistness.

Approaching slowly, she circles my labia with one finger, tempting and beautiful. She gives me enough time to decide if I don't want this, but I do, gods I so do. When her circling finger closes in on the entrance to my cunt, I let out a little whimper.

She slides in slow, and now my body is stiff, painfully tense as the pleasure and anticipation of that one finger captivates me. After feeling her way around, she thrusts in and pulls out, making a small shudder run through me.

She sets a steady, mesmerizing rhythm, in and out, in and out, probing my cunt and breathing through a moan,  _"You're wet."_

Her words stutter, and I realize just how turned on she is—she's getting pleasure from this, from fucking me into the bed.

As she thrusts, her other fingers slide across me. They're not directly against my clit, but it's just what I need, that feathery pressure tantalizing me and satisfying me equally. Pretty soon she's got me wound around her finger—and then her other hand finally makes landing.

I'm so focused on the feeling inside me and the sensations between my legs that the ghost of fingertips fluttering up my breast takes me by surprise. They hit my nipple before I've recovered, brushing over what is suddenly a very hard, very stimulated point.

I give a strangled cry.

There's no pretending now: I'm sliding up and down to fuck myself on her finger, and I press my breast into her hand, sounds falling from me as she pinches and teases. Pleasure is devouring me. I hear Cana muttering her appreciation and desire, out of breath, desperate.

Her lips are on my shoulder, rounding the point and nudging me to roll over onto my back. I can't fully with the way she's thrusting into me from behind, but I oblige halfway, and that's good enough for her.

She shoves my shirt up roughly and leaves me bare. I let out an aching sound automatically. She pauses long enough to give me a pleased, hungry look. My eyes widen in reply: I'm small and subjected to her hands, desperate for her, a slave to her touch.

She grins. Cana loves that she can make me like this.

Then her mouth is on my breast, lips wet and hungry, sucking and suckling and giving a sharp nip right alongside my nipple. I'm jolting and shivering now; every heartbeat is a thud of exhilaration, and her hands and her mouth and her eyes are plunging me into the most delicious paradise.

As I cry and moan, she continues fucking me, breathing heavily against me, gaze proprietary every time she looks up from where she's sucking my nipple. I'm thrusting myself at her, all parts of me: I'm so naked and close and in need of her hands.

From where she crouches over me, she can do anything and everything to me. She adds a finger to my cunt and intensifies the pace, sliding me against the bed. My back arches and I no longer know which way is up, what's going on, where I am except in her hands and under her lips. None of it matters except for Cana lighting up my body.

With a cry, my cunt tenses around her fingers and I feel the spasm of orgasm run through me, dragging at my navel. Warmth washes over me, joyful tension settling into a sated contentment.

"Fuck," I say, panting. "That was amazing."

Cana's smile is emotional, and her voice comes out choked-up.

"Yeah." She stares down at me, giving my shoulder a light kiss. Sliding her fingers out of my cunt (the intimacy of that her touch down there gives me a thrill), she roles down beside me and takes up her previous position, although I'm on my back now and able to see her.

"I love you," she says. "A lot."

"I love you too," I whisper.

I take her hand, which she's wiped off on the bedclothes. There's still a level of enthusiasm in me: not so much sexually excited as overflowing with love and affection. I want to show her. I want to make her feel good. If she'll let me.

"Do you want to come, or do you want to nap?"

I have no doubt she's wet.

"Nap," she says, burrowing her nose into my neck.

"Okay." I grin. "Do you want to be the big spoon?"

Cana peeks at me from a few centimeters away.

"Yes."

Her timidity makes me laugh. Curling onto my side, I pull her against my back and feel her sigh happily, snuggling up to me.

We doze together in the golden afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed some gentle smut, and I feel like lady characters don't often get to enjoy sex because they're so busy giving it (I can talk about all the ways that's fucked up). I only did one editing pass on this, so please forgive typos.


End file.
